In recent years, as a tablet terminal is used on a desk, it may be impossible to use a thin keyboard that is connected to the tablet terminal. A thin key board is provided with no keystroke because of being a thin type and detects an input through a key by using an electrostatic capacitance sensor or a pressure sensor for the key. Such a key detects an input based on whether or not an output value from an electrostatic capacitance sensor or a pressure sensor is greater than a preset threshold. It is proposed that an input determination threshold is changed depending on detected acceleration on a terminal with a touch panel.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-027875
However, as an input is detected based on whether or not it is greater than a threshold, for example, an operation for putting a hand on a home position for a keyboard may cause an erroneous input. For example, as it is intended that an input is executed by means of touch typing similarly to a keyboard with a keystroke, an unintended input is executed so that it is more difficult to use than the keyboard with a keystroke.